El coraje es la mejor defensa
by blisterscoff1995
Summary: Sauron casi recupera el anillo único. La comunidad y los pueblos libres están al borde de la destrucción; Gondor es la ultima esperanza. Solo hay dos alternativas: resistir o sucumbir...bajo la sombra
1. Ataque a Osgiliath

Capítulo 1: Ataque a Osgiliath

9 de marzo, 7 p.m.

Las tinieblas envolvían el lugar, hacia un frio helado en Osgiliath; ni siquiera se podía ver la luna.

Los soldados afilaban sus espadas y cocinaban; hablaban en susurros y balbuceos, el puesto de Osgiliath había sido atacado constantemente todos los días y cada vez más orcos se reunían bajo el estandarte de Sauron

Madril: Ha estado todo muy tranquilo desde el otro lado del rio. Los orcos no están solos, hombres del sur y del este los acompañan, pero tomamos las precauciones necesarias – susurro

Faramir:…..

Madril: Envíe mensajeros a Cair Andros, si los orcos vienen del norte, nos avisaran – afirmo, intentando parecer más seguro

Mientras tanto, centenas de miles de botes negros se acercaban a Osgiliath occidental; los orcos remaban muy cautelosamente; como mínimo había más de 300 mil de esas criaturas. Gothmog los supervisaba de cerca.

Por un momento, los orcos se pusieron ansiosos, a medida que llegaban, y comenzaron a remar un poco más rápido. Llevaban antorchas para ver en la oscuridad.

Gothmog: Tranquilos –Dijo, tratando de que los gondorianos no los descubran

Mientras remaban, un centinela los vio, sorprendido

Gothmog: Mátenlo – Exigió alarmado

Un orco le lanzo una flecha en el pecho, el centinela sin tiempo para reaccionar cayó al suelo. Los soldados miraban el cadáver asombrados y horrorizados

Faramir: No vienen del norte – Susurro. Salió corriendo a uno de los pilares y saco su espada

Los hombres apagaron las fogatas y agarraron sus armas rápidamente (gracias a un hombre que las repartía). Se ocultaron en los pilares, esperando una señal de su capitán

Gothmog: Más rápido – Ordeno impaciente. Los botes se acercaban a la orilla

Gothmog: Saquen sus espadas – Los orcos cumplieron la orden, remando más rápido y sedientos de sangre humana

Los botes desembarcaron en la orilla. Los orcos empezaron a correr sin parar, más botes comenzaron a desembarcar. Faramir se iba enojando, no abandonaría Osgiliath sin pelear. En un impulso de valentía salió del pilar y mato a un orco. Sus hombres también salieron y atacaron. Decenas de miles de orcos junto a hombres del sur se abalanzaron en contra de los gondorianos. Madril, al mando de los arqueros, ordeno emboscarlos en diferentes puntos de la ciudad. Rápidamente los orcos sufren severas bajas, lluvias de flechas arreciaban contra los orcos. Pero sus enemigos seguían entrando como una marea oscura, arrasando todo a su paso con antorchas y armaduras negras de acero. Faramir organizo a la infantería, atacándolos de frente. Pronto la ciudad se llenó de cadáveres. Faramir luchaba de un modo extraordinario, asesinando orcos sin cesar. Los soldados se esforzaban como nunca en su vida, intentando contenerlos.

Torres de asedio llegaron a las arruinadas murallas de Osgiliath y asaltaron la posición de los montaraces; por cientos de escalas trepaban los orcos hacia las murallas. La ciudad era un caos: sangre, muerte, destrucción, matanza, bombas, bombas, bombas…

Faramir: ¡Deténganlos, no retrocedan! – Grito desesperado


	2. Huida y nuevas noticias

Capítulo 2: Huida y noticias

10 de marzo, 18:30 p.m.

Ya llevaban un día entero batallando sin parar; los orcos estaban pagando muy caro el paso por el Anduin. Faramir ya había matado a demasiados orcos, al igual que Madril y sus arqueros, pero eran muy pocos gondorianos y seguían llegando orcos a través del río.

Faramir corría escapando de los haradrim

Madril: ¡Faramir! – Le grito advirtiéndole

Faramir esquivo las flechas de los montaraces, que impactaron en muchos cuerpos sureños y orcos.

Madril: Faramir, no podemos contenerlos por más tiempo. La ciudad está perdida – Dijo en medio del fragor de la intensa batalla

Faramir: Prepara los caballos. Cabalgaremos a Minas Tirith

Los hombres de Gondor seguían peleando sin cuartel; a pesar de que eran excelentes soldados, era imposible luchar contra tantos enemigos. Caían y caían de ambos bandos, no cesaba la batalla que había durado más de un día seguido.

De pronto, se oye un chillido espantoso. Era un nazgul

Soldado: ¡Un jinete oscuro! – Grito aterrado

Los enemigos hostigaban cada vez más a los de Gondor. Madril trataba de contener a los orcos con desesperación

Faramir: ¡Vuelvan! ¡Vuelvan a Minas Tirith! – Grito

Se escuchó otro chillido, los soldados comenzaron a retirarse de sus peligrosos puestos de combate, en todos los caminos se encontraban con orcos, sureños, trolls de las montañas de Mordor y mumaks que trataban de bloquearles la salida. Los arqueros de Madril derribaron a muchísimos mumaks, y ardían las torres de asedio, caían sin cesar trolls, orcos y haradrim. Otra descarga de flechas mato a varios mumakils…

Un orco ataca por la espalda a Madril y este queda lesionado en el piso

Los hombres de Gondor tomaron sus monturas y partieron a todo galope. Otro chillido del nazgul espanta a los gondorianos

Faramir: ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada! ¡Salven sus vidas! – Grito

Gothmog ve a Madril con vida tirado en el piso, y lo mata clavándole su estandarte en el pecho

Gothmog: El tiempo de los hombres termino. El tiempo del orco ha llegado

Soldado: ¡Vámonos! – Grito horrorizado, pero más nazgul llegaron y con sus chillidos horripilantes torturaban a los soldados que estaban escapando de la ciudad

Los nazgul mataron a bastantes soldados, pero apareció Gandalf, montado en sombra gris, junto con Pippin, a tiempo y con su bastón blanco convoco una luz de un blanco puro espantando a los nazgul, que dieron media vuelta y se fueron.

Gandalf se reunió con los agotadísimos hombres. Se juntaron en la plaza de Minas Tirith, con la gente que los recibía con alegría y entusiasmo, sin saber que Osgiliath había sido conquistada

Faramir: Mithrandir, superaron nuestras defensas, tomaron la ribera oeste – Dijo cansado y preocupado, mientras empezaba a desmontar de su caballo. Miraba atentamente a Pippin, sin quitarle los ojos de encima

Soldado: ¡El señor Denethor predijo esta derrota!

Gandalf: ¡La predijo, y no hizo nada!

Al ver que Faramir seguía observando a Pippin, que se estaba incomodando, el mago intuyo que Faramir había visto a Frodo y Sam

Gandalf: Este no es el único mediano que se te cruza por el camino – Adivino con voz preocupada

Faramir: No, vi a Frodo y Sam en Ithilien del norte – A Pippin se le ilumino la cara de felicidad al comprobar que sus mejores amigos seguían vivos – Mithrandir, tomaran el camino de Cirith Ungol – Añadió preocupado

Gandalf: ¿Cirith Ungol? – Dijo incrédulo y horrorizado – Faramir, cuéntamelo todo

El capitán, el mago y el hobbit fueron a reunirse enseguida con los generales de Gondor y el senescal Denethor

Faramir: Emboscamos a cientos de haradrim día tras día; todos se reúnen en la puerta negra, pero casi ningún ejercito llega, de eso se ocupan nuestros montaraces – Dijo orgulloso – pero…tres días antes, mientras atacábamos a huestes del sur, divisamos a dos medianos, y uno de ellos es el de la profecía: el portador del anillo de Mordor – Todos se tensaron – Al principio los envié a Osgiliath, que estaba siendo asediada, como de costumbre…pero al final, me di cuenta de que el anillo único no servía para Gondor, y los deje marcharse

Denethor: ¡Eres una vergüenza, Boromir me lo habría traído!

Faramir: ¡Boromir se lo habría quedado, y la única esperanza es destruir el anillo!

Imrahil: Faramir tiene razón, cálmese mi señor – Todos los capitanes asintieron apoyando a Imrahil – La fuerza de Sauron es demasiado poderosa, tenemos que poner a todas nuestras tropas en la capital, y resistir. O por lo menos la mayoría

Denethor: No voy a abandonar a la ligera las defensas exteriores, a la gloriosa Osgiliath y el Rammas edificado con tanto esfuerzo; que cada hueste defienda su ciudad, sería una vergüenza para Gondor perder Pelargir, o Dol Amroth, o también Osgiliath – Miro duramente a su hijo

Imrahil: Separados somos demasiado débiles, pero unidos somos fuertes – Replicó

Denethor: Como mínimo exijo recuperar Osgiliath ¿Qué tal tú, Forlong? ¿O por qué no tu Imrahil? Si hay alguien en esta sala que tenga la voluntad suficiente para ejecutar la voluntad de un superior

Faramir: No me opongo padre, si es tu deseo – Dijo triste. Gandalf, Pippin y los capitanes lo miraron con lastima y asombro

Denethor: Te lo ordeno

Faramir: Si regreso, ten una mejor opinión de mi

Denethor: Eso dependerá de cómo regreses

Muerto – Pensó Faramir abatido

De repente un mensajero sucio, herido, con ropas desgastadas y manchas de sangre, entro en la sala y dijo:

- ¡Atacaron Cair Andros, Pelargir, Linhir, Calembel y Anfalas mi señor! Los ataques empezaron ayer a la tarde. Piden refuerzos

Denethor: Diles que no puedo enviar ni un solo hombre más

Mensajero: Pero son muy numerosos. No aguantaran

Denethor: Pues que sus defensas aguanten, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más territorio. Lo único que les puedo dar son mis bendiciones. Vete a luchar con ellos

El mensajero se fue decepcionado


	3. Sueños de medianoche

Capítulo 3: Sueños de medianoche

Faramir se va a su cuarto. El ataque para recuperar Osgiliath empezaría mañana a la mañana y necesitaba descansar urgentemente.

Rápidamente se sumergió en un profundo sueño

…

**- ¡Boromir! ¡Boromir! – Gritaron eufóricos los soldados de Gondor**

**Boromir clavo el estandarte de Gondor en una colina y desenvaino orgulloso su ancha espada**

**- ¡Una vez, esta ciudad fue la joya de nuestro reino! ¡Un lugar de luz, belleza y música, y volverá a serlo una vez más!**

**Los hombres gritaron emocionados. Boromir sostuvo el bello estandarte y continúo con su discurso:**

**- Que los ejércitos de Mordor sepan esto: ¡Nunca más, la tierra de mi pueblo caerá en manos enemigas!**

**Los hombres gritaron nuevamente, alzando, en señal de aprobación y devoción, sus lanzas, arcos y espadas.**

**Boromir miró fijamente el estandarte. Su cabello rojizo era movido por el viento; y, de pronto, gritó con voz poderosa:**

**- ¡Esta ciudad, de Osgiliath, ha sido reclamada, para Gondor!**

**- ¡Para Gondor! – Repitieron los soldados estallando de alegría**

**- ¡Para Gondor! – Exclamo Boromir contagiándose de la euforia de sus soldados**

**- ¡Para Gondor! – Exclamaron los hombres**

**- ¡Para Gondor! – Gritó Boromir emocionado**

**- ¡Para Gondor! – Finalizaron los soldados**

**Boromir bajo de la colina. Faramir busco ansioso a su hermano entre los soldados y finalmente lo encontró. Se dieron un fuerte abrazo, envuelto en risas **

**- Bonito discurso, corto y emotivo – Dijo Faramir sonriendo**

**- ¡Deja más tiempo para beber! – Dijo Boromir- Jajaja**

**- Jajajajaja**

**- ¡Que venga la cerveza! ¡Estos hombres están sedientos! – Exclamo Boromir eufórico. Los hombres gritaron de alegría una vez más. Boromir lleno dos vasos de cerveza fría y espumosa y le pasó un vaso a Faramir. Mientras, los soldados celebraban.**

**- Acuérdate de hoy, hermanito. Hoy, la vida es buena – Dijo Boromir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Brindaron y se tragaron toda la cerveza de una. De repente, Faramir se puso incómodo y Boromir lo noto enseguida.**

**- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Boromir despreocupado**

**- Está aquí – Contesto Faramir amargado**

**Boromir se dio vuelta y vio a su padre sonriendo y felicitando a los soldados.**

**- Un momento de paz ¿ni eso nos concede? – Murmuro Boromir irritado**

**- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está el mejor soldado de Gondor, mi primogénito? – Dijo Denethor con una gran sonrisa**

**- Padre – Boromir se acercó y le dio un firme abrazo**

**- Cuentan que doblegaste al enemigo con tu sola mano.**

**- ¡No, exageran! La victoria también le pertenece a Faramir**

**- Por Faramir está ciudad se ve así. ¿No se te confió su protección?**

**- La habría defendido pero éramos muy pocos**

**- Oh, eran pocos. Dejaste al enemigo conquistarla a placer. Siempre has sido una pobre sombra de mi – Dijo Denethor muy decepcionado**

**- No ha sido esa mi intención – Respondió Faramir dolido y con los ojos vidriosos**

**- No le das ningún crédito y aun así intenta cumplir tu voluntad – Dijo Boromir sumamente enojado, y se alejó de ellos dirigiéndose a una habitación contigua. Denethor lo siguió y lo detuvo**

**- Él te ama, padre – Suplico Boromir tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón**

**- No me atormentes con Faramir. Conozco sus artes, y son escasas – Replico Denethor agriamente**

**Boromir lo miro indignado**

**- Tenemos cosas más importantes que debatir. Elrond de Rivendel nos llama a un consejo. No ha dicho aun por qué, pero adivino su propósito. Se rumorea que el arma del enemigo ha sido hallada**

**Boromir miro temeroso a su padre**

**- El anillo único. El daño de Isildur – Susurro Boromir impactado**

**- Ha caído en las manos de los elfos. Todos lo reclamaran. Hombres, enanos, magos… no podemos permitirlo. Ese instrumento debe llegar a Gondor – Dijo Denethor nervioso y mirando a su hijo de una forma muy extraña**

**- ¿Gondor? – Preguntó Boromir inseguro. La duda se reflejaba perfectamente en sus ojos verdes**

**- Es un riesgo, lo sé. El anillo siempre intentara corromper a los hombres. Pero tú, ¡tú eres fuerte! Y grande nuestra necesidad. Es nuestra sangre la que se va derramando. Nuestro pueblo el que muere. Sauron espera su momento. Arma a nuevos ejércitos. Regresará, y cuando lo haga seremos incapaces de detenerlo. Tú debes ir – Dijo Denethor desesperadamente**

**Boromir se sintió muy presionado; y la duda y el temor iban aumentando en su corazón a medida que iba escuchando las desesperadas palabras de su padre. Un sexto sentido le decía que algo malo iba a pasar si tomaba el anillo…**

**- Tráeme mi poderoso don – Susurro Denethor presionándolo aun más**

**Boromir no aguanto más y estallo**

**- ¡No. Mi lugar está aquí, con mi pueblo, no en Rivendel!**

**Boromir abandono la habitación contigua y volvió con Faramir**

**- ¿Te opondrás a tu padre? – Dijo Denethor amenazadoramente**

**- Si es necesario ir a Rivendel, envíame en su lugar – Propuso Faramir de forma razonable**

**- ¿A ti? Ah, ya veo. La oportunidad de Faramir, capitán de Gondor, de mostrar su calidad. Eso nunca. Confío esta misión solo a tu hermano, el único que no me ha de fallar.**

…

**Boromir monto un caballo de color pardo y contemplo orgullosamente la gran bandera blanca de Gondor que el mismo clavo en la colina. Después miro a su amado hermanito y dijo:**

**- Acuérdate de hoy, hermano menor**

**Faramir sonrió tristemente. A Boromir le rompió el corazón abandonar a su hermano, pero su padre no le dio otra opción: tenía que ir si o si a Rivendel…**

**Finalmente, Boromir galopo hacia la salida de Osgiliath y Faramir vio a su hermano por última vez en su vida.**

…**...**

Faramir se despertó bruscamente. Otra vez había tenido el mismo sueño

Soldado: Capitán Faramir, ya es la hora


	4. Batalla desesperada

Capítulo 4: Batalla desesperada

Faramir, justo cuando estaba a punto de salir el sol, partió a Osgiliath con 200 jinetes. Mientras los de Gondor cabalgaban, Gothmog dio la orden:

Gothmog: ¡Ataquen! – Los orcos lanzaron sus flechas. Pero los jinetes se protegieron con sus escudos y de un gran salto, con Faramir al frente de la caballería, llegaron y vapulearon las defensas enemigas. La caballería cargo muy duramente y se enzarzaron en un combate extraordinario donde ninguno daba el brazo a torcer. Pronto aparecieron trolls y mumaks, pero los jinetes los mataban fácilmente.

Faramir: ¡Recuperemos Osgiliath! – Los montaraces sobrevivientes de la última batalla lanzaron sus flechas sin parar

La batalla fue intensa, pero repetitiva. Según iba pasando el tiempo nuevos refuerzos orcos llegaron desde Morgul y Morannon. Los soldados formaron un bloque de escudos y resistieron por muchas horas. Cuando la defensa ya no daba abasto, Faramir cambio a la táctica "disparo y apoyo". Esta táctica le hizo perder grandes cantidades de orcos a Gothmog, el cual se enfureció.

Al principio de la contienda Faramir uso la táctica "entretener y… ¡zas!" que consistía en ataques sorpresa al enemigo con reducidos grupos de caballería. Luego se utilizó el "frente a frente y ataque por el flanco"; los montaraces luchaban a pie, junto con Faramir, mientras que la caballería ataca por los costados. Estas formaciones ingeniosas debilitaron muchísimo a los ejércitos de Sauron, pero todo el tiempo llegaban refuerzos desde el oriente y Faramir estaba combatiendo cada vez más presionado por las inmensas mareas negras de orcos que parecían no terminar nunca. En la noche, la guarnición de Faramir perdió a su último caballo. Faramir organizo a la infantería sobreviviente y se plantaron firmes ante el "océano oscuro". Si bien, poco tiempo después, Faramir y sus hombres causaron de vuelta grandísimas bajas, los ejércitos de Mordor no daban cuartel, al igual que sus aliados orientales y del sur. La contienda se estaba tornando desfavorable para Gondor…

(En la medianoche)

Faramir y sus soldados ya llevaban 24 horas seguidas luchando sin tregua, causando impresionantes bajas al bando enemigo. El capitán de Gondor envió a un mensajero para avisar en la capital que el señor de los nazgul llego a Osgiliath, con la esperanza de que enviaran refuerzos lo más rápido posible.

Pero las horas pasaron y ninguna ayuda vino desde el oeste. A las 7 de la mañana del 12 de marzo, Faramir ordenó la retirada definitiva al Rammas Echor

Faramir: ¡Retírense a los fuertes de calzada, de prisa!

La diezmada guarnición iba corriendo a pie. El enemigo los alcanzo en los campos, y allí se reanudo la pelea por un rato, hasta que todos pudieron huir a la muralla del Pelennor. Aquí empezó otra vez la batalla por evitar una invasión catastrófica a la capital del reino. Miles de torres y escalas acosaban a los gondorianos, rápidamente hubo un gran congestionamiento de enemigos. Faramir corría de este a oeste, de norte a sur conteniendo las fuerzas del rey brujo. Las trebuchets del Rammas Echor atacaron a las huestes malignas. El rey brujo respondió con catapultas también. Los arqueros lanzaban lluvias de dardos que impactaron en miles y miles de orcos. Mientras tanto, Gandalf salió de la ciudad blanca para ayudar al pobre de Faramir

Faramir: ¡Mithrandir, siempre llegando en el momento ideal! Necesitamos tu ayuda ahora, mis hombres y yo somos muy pocos para defender Osgiliath y el Rammas

Gandalf: Para eso vine Faramir – El mago blanco utilizó toda su magia y pudo hacer que retroceda el imbatible ejército varias veces, pero, impulsados por una nueva locura, siempre atacaban exponiéndose y muy desorganizadamente.

Para el mediodía Gandalf volvió a la ciudad blanca con muchos heridos del Rammas y Osgiliath

Denethor: ¿Ha vuelto Faramir? – Pregunto preocupado

Gandalf: No, pero estaba todavía con vida cuando lo deje. Parecía decidido a defender el Rammas y quizás logre mantener unidos a sus hombres el suficiente tiempo, aunque lo dudo, el enemigo es demasiado poderoso. Se nos unieron fugitivos de Cair Andros, la isla ha caído en manos de Sauron…

Denethor: Algunos te han acusado, Mithrandir, de traer siempre malas nuevas, pero esto para mi ya no es nuevo. Descendamos

Pippin miraba fijamente hacia el este. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo, de vez en cuando se escuchaba los chillidos horrorosos de los nazgul, pero lo único que alcanzaba a ver era humo….

Faramir se batió en retirada a los fuertes de la explanada, la tercera y última defensa exterior de la capital de Gondor. El Rammas Echor resistió valientemente los embates del enemigo, pero muchísimo menos tiempo que Osgiliath…se inició una gran batalla campal. Ardían los graneros y los campos. El jefe de los nazgul iba extendiendo su sombra por Gondor.

Pero ya no era solo una batalla espectacular, era el holocausto eterno. Los soldados de Faramir ya no lo soportaban más, querían huir

Faramir: ¡No se rindan, hombres de Gondor! ¡Nuestra hora no ha llegado aun para nosotros! – Haciendo gala de la furia numenoreana, Faramir peleo como si fuera Elendil o Isildur en sus días de gloria. Damrod y la retaguardia lucho junto a su capitán. El Pelennor estaba inundado de cadáveres, pero ninguno de los dos bandos cejaba en su empeño.

Denethor, más preocupado por su hijo con cada hora que pasaba sin recibir noticias de él, ordeno salir a los jinetes de Dol Amroth

Imrahil: ¡Amroth por Gondor, Amroth por Faramir!

Mientras Faramir luchaba contra los haradrim, dos flechas negras impactaron en su pecho, dos dardos venenosos de Harad. El capitán de Gondor cayó al suelo moribundo. Imrahil se desesperó y salvo a tiempo a su sobrino de las espadas rojas del sur. El gran contraataque de los jinetes de Dol Amroth hizo replegarse al enemigo hacia el destruido Rammas. Pero el senescal no los dejo ir muy lejos, pues nuevos refuerzos reemplazaban en número y calidad a los muertos

Imrahil: Faramir ha vuelto, mi señor, después de llevar a cabo grandes hazañas

El senescal miro a su moribundo hijo y ordeno:

Denethor: Llévenlo a las casas de curación, hagan lo posible por Faramir. Yo mismo iré a la batalla. Llego la hora de ver quien es más fuerte, si el capitán de los ejércitos de la torre oscura o el señor de la torre blanca


	5. El asedio de Minas Tirith

Capítulo 5: El asedio de Minas Tirith

Minas Tirith estaba al borde de la ruina. Rohan no iba a socorrer a Gondor, ya que Theoden prefería utilizar todas sus fuerzas en defender Edoras. Y Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli con 30 montaraces del norte recién tomaban el sendero de los muertos, aunque de esto nada sabían los gondorianos. Pero el destino era caprichoso, y los tres cazadores nunca llegarían. Denethor estaba solo.

Damrod ve como inmediatamente un bastión de hombres resiste una gran presión ejercida por las tropas de Mordor

Gandalf: ¡Prepárense para la batalla! ¡A la muralla, defiendan la muralla! ¡Todos a sus puestos!

Damrod se coloca en la zona central de la muralla y comienza a disparar flechas velozmente. Sus compañeros hacen lo mismo. Muchos arqueros lanzan descargas o lluvias continuas de flechas. Gandalf, Imrahil y Denethor pelean ferozmente en la muralla

Gandalf: ¡Manden a esas abominables criaturas al infierno!

Imrahil: ¡Catapultas, usen las catapultas!

Decenas de escombros hieren al ejército orco

Gothmog: Miedo…esta ciudad apesta a terror. Alivien su sufrimiento

Capitán orco: ¡Catapultas! – Empezaron a lanzar cabezas y bombas de fuego. Cientos de torres de asedio ardían y se desplomaban, y otras desembarcaron. Las escalas estaban infestadas de orcos y no paraban de llegar. Los soldados de Gondor trataban de detener a la impresionante marea que se les venía encima. Varias bombas de fuego mataron a gondorianos y destruyeron edificios y partes de la muralla.

Soldado: ¡Rápido! ¡Fórmense hombres! – Pippin corría con ellos hacia la muralla. Denethor le había dado permiso para luchar, a pesar de que Gandalf no estaba de acuerdo

Gothmog: Quédense donde están

Los trolls tocaban los bombos. Miles y miles de enemigos subían a la muralla. Los capitanes luchaban desesperadamente matando incontables cantidades de orcos y Gandalf usaba su magia para derribar torres y asesinar trolls, pero el avance no se detuvo, es más, se intensifico. Los orcos cantaban mientras corrían como locos hacia la muralla. El ancho del ejército se extendía desde Anorien hasta Lossarnach y todos juntos corrían hacia Minas Tirith. La infantería peleaba extraordinariamente y se la bancaba muy bien, los arqueros mataban a placer y la caballería era la base del éxito, junto con los hechizos de Gandalf.

Capitán orco: ¡Recuérdenlo, mátenlos! ¡Recuérdenlo, mátenlos! ¡Marchen, marchen! – Cantaba con voz grave y espantosa

Los orcos vociferaban: ¿Qué deben hacer? – Pregunto el capitán - ¡Destruirlos, destruirlos, destruirlos, destruirlos, destruirlos! – Vociferaban endemoniados – Entonces marchen – Ordeno el capitán

Trolls cargaban las catapultas y atacaban Minas Tirith. Los aldeanos gritaban aterrorizados y corrían por sus vidas. Gondor respondía violentamente con catapultas y lluvias de flechas y la infantería y la caballería defendían con bravura la muralla. Pero el congestionamiento de orcos era simplemente impactante

Los nazgul gritaron. Los 9 llegaron. Personas escapaban de la ciudadela. Gritaron de nuevo

Los soldados chillaron horrorizados, se tapaban los oídos, gritaban, se desplomaban y morían. Los capitanes trataban de mantener el orden. Varios soldados fueron asesinados por las garras de las bestias de los nazgul

Gandalf: ¡Rechácenlos, no se rindan ante el miedo. Manténganse en sus puestos. Peleen! – Un escombro destruyo una torre que estaba a punto de desembarcar en el muro…

Los nazgul gritaron otra vez y destruyeron una catapulta gondoriana, tirando a soldados por el camino. Ellos enloquecían de horror, pero no cedían sus puestos. Las catapultas siguieron lanzándose bombas de fuego y escombros de piedra, respectivamente. Los arqueros de Gondor eran muy superiores a los arqueros orcos. Los enemigos morían continuamente a lo largo y lo ancho de la muralla.

Varias torres se acercaban y muchos arqueros disparaban a las torres

Gandalf: ¡A las torres no, paren a los trolls. Maten a los trolls, maten a los trolls! – Grito con desesperación. Los arqueros cambiaron de dirección y mataron varios trolls. Pero de todas formas las torres llegaron a tiempo y los orcos embistieron duramente a los defensores. Algunos arqueros no querían ayudar en el congestionamiento de la muralla, entre ellos Damrod

Damrod: ¡Pónganse debajo de la muralla, montaraces! ¡Disparen desde abajo! ¡Ahora! – Los montaraces soltaron sus flechas, todas en una misma dirección

Damrod: ¡Fuego!

Gandalf arengaba a los hombres y mejoraba la moral; con su bendita magia aniquilaba a decenas de orcos, haciendo conjuros raros que solo él sabía, como lanzar relámpagos brillantes sobre los orcos y conjurar luces blancas que los dejaban ciegos. Por momentos conjuraba escudos o lanzaba continuamente bolas mágicas y luminosas que asesinaban al instante. Formaba nubes blancas, y de las nubes salían manos brillantes que aplastaban al enemigo de un golpe. También fuego blanco caía del cielo como si fuera una caldera tirada abajo. El fuego torturaba a los orcos y sureños y morían envueltos en llamas blancas. Terremotos inexplicables arrasaban las hordas enemigas. Y a su vez, guiaba a los aldeanos a refugios seguros y controlaba provisiones de agua y comida.

Denethor luchaba a muerte y daba órdenes a sus soldados. En la forma de pelear se parecía mucho a Boromir, solo que era mucho más lento y experimentado, capaz de hazañas asombrosas en momentos desesperados. Nadie se atrevía a pelear contra un numenoreano fuerte y orgulloso, como en el caso de Denethor. Parecía invencible matando a tantos orcos en tan poco tiempo.

Pippin hacía lo que podía. Tenía facilidad para matar a los orcos por ser tan bajo de estatura. Se escurría entre los altos soldados de Minas Tirith y atacaba sigilosamente pero con mucho valor. Permanecía siempre cerca de Gandalf, quien le brindaba mucha seguridad.

Damrod era una maquina avasallante de matar, el principal sostén de la defensa, tratando de detener a olas y olas oscuras de enemigos. A pesar de haber mantenido "limpia" la muralla por breves lapsos de tiempo, la fuerza del asalto no disminuía en absoluto

60 segundos eran 60 minutos, 60 minutos eran 60 horas. Así era en Minas Tirith. La brujería del señor de los nazgul hacía transcurrir lentísimo el tiempo. Y así fue terminando el primer día del asedio.

En el segundo día, el señor oscuro empezaba a medrar y desplegar su verdadera fuerza, las voces de los siervos, que solo expresaban la voluntad y la malicia del amo tenebroso, se cargaron de maldad y horror. Giraban sin cesar sobre la ciudad, como buitres que esperan su ración de hombres condenados. Volaban fuera del alcance de las vistas y de las armas, pero siempre estaban presentes, sus voces siniestras desgarraban el aire. Y cada nuevo grito era más intolerable para los hombres. Hasta los más intrépidos terminaban arrojándose al suelo cuando la amenaza oscura volaba sobre ellos, o si permanecían en pie, las armas se les caían de sus manos temblorosas. Porque el señor oscuro tenía otra arma, más rápida y efectiva que el hambre: el miedo y la desesperación.

Sin embargo, Gandalf y Denethor, desde el comienzo del ataque, tomaron el mando en la defensa de la muralla de Minas Tirith. Y por donde iban, renacían las esperanzas en los corazones de los hombres, y nadie recordaba las sombras aladas. Infatigables, ellos cabalgaban desde la ciudadela hasta la puerta, al pie del muro de norte a sur, y los acompañaba el príncipe de Dol Amroth, en brillante cota de malla. Pues él y sus caballeros se consideraban todavía señores de la auténtica raza de numenor. Y los hombres al verlos murmuraban: "Tal vez dicen la verdad las antiguas leyendas: les corre sangre elfica por las venas, pues las gentes de Nimrodel habitaron aquellas tierras en el pasado" y de pronto alguno entonaba en la oscuridad unas estrofas de la balada de Nimrodel, o baladas del valle del Anduin.

Pero en cuanto los caballeros se alejaban, las sombras se cerraban otra vez, los corazones se helaban, y el valor de Gondor se marchitaba en cenizas. Y así pasaron lentamente de un oscuro día de miedos a las tinieblas de una noche desesperada y sangrienta. Las llamas rugían en el primer círculo de la ciudad, cerrando la retirada en muchos sitios a la guarnición del muro exterior.

Lejos, detrás de la batalla, habían tendido un puente, y durante todo ese día nuevos refuerzos de tropas y pertrechos habían cruzado el río. Y por fin, en mitad de la noche, lanzaron un ataque más potente que los anteriores. La vanguardia cruzó las trincheras de fuego, siguiendo unos senderos tortuosos, disimulados entre las llamas. Y avanzaban, avanzaban sin preocuparse por las bajas, agazapados y en grupos, al alcance de los brillantes arqueros de Gondor. Todos estaban allí, y les causaban grandes daños, aunque en verdad la luz de las hogueras mostraban muchos blancos para arqueros con destreza de que antaño se enorgulleciera Gondor. Entonces, el gran capitán orco se dio cuenta de las severas bajas en el ataque a la muralla, y presionó un poco más. Lentamente, más grandes torres de asedio construidas en la ribera oriental de Osgiliath avanzaban en las tinieblas.

Desde el comienzo del asedio, la gran acometida había proseguido sin interrupción. Los tambores retumbaban en la oscuridad. Una tras otra, en el norte y en el sur, nuevas compañías enemigas asaltaban los muros. Una bestias enormes, que a la luz trémula y roja parecían casas ambulantes, los mumakil de Harad, arrastraban enormes torres y máquinas de guerra a lo largo de los senderos y entre las llamas. Pero al capitán no le preocupaba lo que hicieran ni que bajas pudieran sufrir: su único propósito era poner a prueba la fuerza de la defensa y mantener a los hombres de Gondor peleando en sitios dispersos.

No era un bandolero ni un cabecilla orco quien había planeado el ataque al peor enemigo del señor de Mordor, sino una mente y un poder malignos. Tan pronto como nuevas y grandes catapultas estuvieron instaladas, con gran acompañamiento de alaridos y el chirrido de cuerdas y poleas, empezaron a arrojar proyectiles a una altura prodigiosa, de modo que pasaban encima de las almenas e iban a caer con un ruido sordo hacia la muralla de la ciudad; y muchos de esos proyectiles, en virtud de algún arte misterioso, estallaban en llamas cuando golpeaban el suelo. Mientras, todos los hombres disponibles se dedicaron a apagar el fuego que había brotado en el primer círculo.

Los hombres se rieron, pues el muro principal de la ciudad, construido por los arquitectos de Numenor, era extraordinariamente alto y de una solidez maravillosa; y la cara externa podía compararse a la de la torre de orthanc: dura, sombría y lisa, invulnerable al fuego o al acero, indestructible. O al menos eso era lo que pensaban los hombres de Gondor…

Afanosos como hormigas, los orcos cavaban, cavaban líneas de profundas trincheras en un círculo enorme, justo fuera del alcance de los orcos de los muros; y cada vez que terminaban una trinchera, la llenaban inmediatamente de fuego, sin que nadie llegara a ver, en el fragor de la batalla, como las encendían y alimentaban, si mediante algún artificio o por brujería. El trabajo continúo el día entero, mientras los hombres de Minas Tirith se mantenían ocupados peleando en sitios dispersos, y nada podían hacer. Las compañías en marcha cubrían toda la llanura, y en aquella oscuridad, y hasta donde los ojos alcanzaban a ver, grandes campamentos de tiendas negras o de un rojo sombrío, como inmundas excrecencias de hongos, brotaban alrededor de la ciudad sitiada.

Sin embargo, alrededor de la puerta la defensa aún era fuerte, pues allí resistían los caballeros de Dol Amroth y los soldados más intrépidos de la guarnición. La lluvia de dardos y proyectiles arreciaba; las torres de asedio se desplomaban o ardían, consumiéndose como antorchas. Todo alrededor de los muros, a ambos lados de la puerta, una espesa capa de despojos y cadáveres cubría el suelo; pero la violencia del asalto no cejaba, y como impulsados por alguna locura maligna, nuevos refuerzos se precipitaban sobre los muros. Los orcos se excitaban y gritaban corriendo como fanáticos. Sin parar, y de a miles, dando grotescos alaridos. Horribles combates imposibles de describir cambiaron la mentalidad de los hombres de la ciudad por completo, ya que aquello era el mismísimo infierno.

Gandalf les seguía dando esperanza a los hombres. Los ejércitos chocaban entre si y los gondorianos hacían frente al enemigo con puro odio y rencor. Llenos de ira, acabaron con bastantes enemigos y mermaron un poco al ejército oscuro.

Gandalf: ¡Rechácenlos! – Los soldados de Minas Tirith, con armadura plateada y con un hermoso escudo con el árbol blanco de la ciudadela, pelearon valientemente y más entusiastas que nunca por las arengas del mago blanco

Gandalf: ¡Peregrin Tuk! – Pippin vio a Gandalf sorprendido. El hobbit estaba muy cansado de tanta batalla - ¡Vuelve a la ciudadela!

Pippin: Pero quiero seguir peleando – Protesto con voz muy débil. Otra torre desembarco sorpresivamente. Los soldados batallaron sin cuartel. Un orco se sacó de encima a dos gondorianos y se dirigió hacia Pippin. Gandalf se interpuso y de un salto mato al orco

Gandalf: Este lugar no es para un hobbit – Dijo jadeando y apoyándose en su bastón; la batalla también lo había agotado mucho

Un orco con un horrible alarido se abalanzo sobre el mago, este lo elimino rápido y mato a otro pegándole en la cabeza y luego a otro más. Los orcos avanzaban por centenares en el muro. Gandalf mató a tres orcos más, y justo cuando un orco iba a atacar al mago por la espalda, Pippin lo mata clavándole su espada en el estomago

Gandalf: Guardia de la ciudadela, sin duda – Dijo sonriente – ahora vuelve a la ciudadela, rápido…rápido – Pippin le hace caso y se va corriendo

Los orcos embisten la puerta con alaridos, los arqueros del muro eliminan a muchos de ellos. Lanzan otra descarga de flechas, y una inmensa capa maloliente de orcos y hombres muertos cubre la entrada y los alrededores

Gothmog: ¡¿Qué están haciendo hijos de la inmundicia?!

Capitán orco: La puerta no cede, es demasiado fuerte – Los arqueros disparan sin piedad y muchos más orcos muertos cubren la puerta

Gothmog: ¡Regresa y golpéala! – Dijo rabioso

Capitán orco: Pero nada la puede abrir

Gothmog: Grond la abrirá – Dijo más calmado – traigan a la cabeza del lobo

Un enorme ariete de 100 pies de longitud que se balanceaba sobre cadenas poderosas, y rematado por una cabeza de lobo enfurecido forjada en acero negro, que tiene las fauces entreabiertas, y a través de los dientes se ve fuego en el interior. Lo arrastraban grandes bestias similares a enormes bueyes; custodiado por orcos y manejado por trolls de las montañas

Orcos: ¡Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond! – Gritaban euforicos. Gandalf miraba preocupado el ariete del infierno, mientras los arqueros trataban de detener a los orcos en vano.

La situación se estaba volviendo insostenible; la voluntad de los nazgul contra el espíritu de Minas Tirith; llego la parte decisiva de la batalla.

Gandalf: ¡Hombres de Gondor! ¡Debemos mantener a esas criaturas afuera de su muralla! ¡El destino de la ciudad blanca depende de ello! – El mago aniquilo a muchos orcos, pero de repente paro de luchar, observando a dos torres que se acercaban a una parte del muro.

Gandalf: ¡Tiren las escaleras! ¡Son demasiados! – las dos torres se estaban acercando. Los trolls rugieron

Gandalf: ¡Torres de asedio! ¡Destrúyanlos! – Bombas atacaban las murallas - ¡Párenlos con las catapultas! – Ambas torres fueron destruidas

Denethor estaba mareado y se tiro al piso exhausto; los gritos de la batalla no lo dejaban en paz y retumbaban en su cabeza…

Gandalf: ¡Las catapultas son vitales! ¡Con ellas destruiremos esas torres!

Soldado: ¡Manténganse de pie!

Orco: ¡Golpeen a todos!

Soldado: ¡Párenlos!

Orco: ¡Tú no puedes detenernos!

Soldado: ¡Párenlos ahora!

Orco: ¡Limpien en lo alto!

Soldado: ¡Aquí vienen!

Orco: ¡Destrúyanlos!

Soldado: ¡Nosotros no nos salvaremos aquí!

Orco: ¡Mátenlos a todos!

Soldado: ¡Manténganse firmes hombres!

Orco: ¡Golpéenlos!

Soldado: ¡Por aquí! Yo soy… ¡AHHHH!

Orco: ¡Por el señor oscuro!

Soldado: ¡Ayúdanos Gandalf!

Orco: ¡Regresen abajo!

Soldado: ¡No retrocedan, hombres de la muralla!

Orco: ¡La muralla es nuestra!

Soldado: ¡Ayudemos a nuestro pueblo!

Orco: ¡Lleguen a ellos!

Soldado: ¡AHHHHHH!

Orco: ¡Lleguen a todos ellos! ¡Ellos están golpeados! ¡Ellos son débiles! ¡Mueran, debiluchos! ¡Su muralla es nuestra! ¡Maten a todos! ¡Incendien la ciudad!

Soldado: ¡Ellos vienen por las murallas! ¡Orcos en el muro!

Otra torre más desembarcó. Denethor sentía que estaba perdiendo la cordura

Gandalf: ¡Conténganlos rápido! ¡La muralla de Gondor debe perseverar! ¡Mantengan el muro como puedan!

Gandalf destruyo la torre con su magia, pero ya era demasiado tarde….

Gothmog: Todos ustedes – 1 embestida en la puerta, 2 embestidas – conocerán el infierno – Dijo con una voz espectral. Tercera embestida. La puerta aflojo

Gandalf: ¡Nuestras puertas no deben caer! – Las fuertes embestidas destruyeron una parte de la torre lateral oeste. Gandalf se quedó en la retaguardia del flanco izquierdo con cinco arqueros y seis soldados. Los otros defendían el resto del muro aislado.

Una compañía de 50 hombres armados coloco troncos y madera, que poco podían hacer contra Grond. Pero el incesante ataque de los arqueros logro detener los golpes, y matar a todas las criaturas que osaban acercarse

Reforzaron un montón la puerta, y defendieron con los dientes apretados la muralla de la ciudad.

Orcos: ¡Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond! – Varios trolls manejaron a Grond, y golpearon la puerta una vez más

Gandalf: ¡Vuelvan a la puerta, apúrense! – Dijo montado en sombragris - ¡apresúrense, denme sus espadas!

Soldado: ¡Refuercen el patio!

Una bomba destruyó un acceso hacia el patio

Soldado: ¡Despejen el área!

Gandalf buscaba desesperadamente a Denethor, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

- Seguro estará muerto – Pensó Gandalf angustiado

Mientras Grond se prepara para otro golpe, los orcos y sureños siguen atacando la muralla. Denethor (quien seguía vivo para alivio de Gandalf) dejo allí soldados y arqueros y bajo a la entrada principal para reunirse con sus generales. Pippin observaba la batalla en el muro y los esfuerzos desesperados de los capitanes muy angustiado ¡cómo le gustaría ser un hombre alto y fuerte para ayudar a sus seres queridos! Pero no podía hacer nada más que observar y rezar por un milagro…

Otro golpe de Grond.

Orcos: ¡Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond!

Gandalf: Firmes…firmes… - Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a sus soldados. Los lanceros retrocedieron, estaban todos muertos de terror, angustia y desesperación

Imrahil: Fórmense hombres, espadachines adelante con los jinetes, y atrás los arqueros ¡rápido!

Orcos: ¡Grond, Grond! – Mientras los arqueros orcos disparaban a los hombres de la muralla. Miles de escalas y varias torres con miles de enemigos azotaban sin cuartel al bastión de soldados. Estos los rechazaban con mucha dificultad. Otro golpe de Grond, hay una brecha en la puerta, se ve la cabeza del lobo y en su interior fuego, un fuego infernal. Los soldados lo miraban impresionados y asustados

Orcos: ¡Grond, Grond, Grond!

Gandalf: ¡Son soldados de Gondor! ¡No importa que haya en esa puerta, ustedes no cederán terreno! – Grond golpeo la puerta y estallo en mil pedazos

Muchos trolls con armadura entraron y aplastaron a varios soldados

Gandalf: ¡Arqueros! ¡Fuego! – Los arqueros lanzaron una andana y mataron a un troll. Miles de orcos irrumpieron y atacaron a los lanceros con alaridos. Gandalf, montado en sombragris, mato a otro troll. El primer círculo de la ciudad ardía en llamas purpuras y rojas

Los soldados huían del primer círculo, los edificios estaban en llamas y por todas partes había orcos. Muchos gondorianos tenían algún hueso fracturado y llevaban vendajes. La batalla era terrible y caótica. Las tinieblas envuelven y asfixian a la ciudad blanca. Todo es oscuridad y horror

Gandalf: ¡Retirada! ¡Quebraron las defensas! ¡La ciudad está destruida! ¡Reténganlos en el segundo nivel! – Pero había tanto ruido por las bombas, los alaridos de los orcos y los gritos de terror de los hombres que casi nadie pudo escuchar la voz del mago

Gandalf: ¡Salven a las mujeres y a los niños! ¡Sáquenlos! ¡Retirada! – Grito otra vez haciéndose escuchar

Varios hombres llegaron a la puerta del segundo círculo, pero la mayoría seguía luchando en el caótico primer círculo

Gothmog: Trasládense a la ciudad. Maten a todos los que se les interponga en su camino

Capitán orco: ¡Mostrémosles a la escoria de Gondor lo que es el infierno!

Denethor reunió a un puñado de soldados y logro ganar terreno. Gandalf y otros cuatro arqueros empezaron a defender la plaza del primer círculo. El senescal empezó a marearse otra vez, y sentía como todos los gritos de la batalla resonaban intensamente en su cabeza

Gandalf: ¡Aquí haremos nuestra resistencia! ¡El enemigo desmoraliza a su gente! ¡Nosotros tenemos que salvar a todos los que podamos!

Orco: ¡Destruyan su ciudad!

Mujer: ¡Defiendan nuestra ciudad! – Grito horrorizada

Gandalf: ¡**El coraje es la mejor defensa para soportar la tormenta!** – Le respondió

Orco: ¡Aplástenlos!

Soldado: ¡Mantengan su línea!

Aldeanos: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHHHH! – Gritaron aterrorizados

Orco: Destruyan hasta sus escombros

Aldeana: Nos mataran a todos nosotros

Soldado: ¡No se rindan!

Gandalf: ¡Mantengan la formación, mantengan la formación!

Aldeana: ¡Escapen! ¡AHHHHH! – Fue apuñalada por un orco en el pecho

Gandalf: Cuidado con el fuego generales

Aldeana: ¡Ayúdenos!

Orco: ¡Ásenlos!

Muchas bombas de fuego atraviesan la ciudad. No salen tantos orcos de la puerta gracias a la defensa en la muralla principal. A pesar de eso, la batalla es durísima debido a la inminente inferioridad numérica. Un arquero muere por un proyectil orco

Aldeana: ¡Busquemos un refugio!

Gandalf: ¡Resistan! ¡No se rindan!

Aldeana: ¡¿Cuándo nos defenderán!?

Los arqueros de la muralla, comandados por Damrod, ya no pueden contenerlos a todos y entran tres trolls al patio. Gandalf los mata rápidamente con lanzas de fuego

Gandalf: ¡Incluso quieren que caiga Minas Tirith! ¡Pero yo no lo permitiré, siervos de Sauron!

Aldeano: ¡La ciudad está en llamas! – Grito al borde de un colapso nervioso

Gandalf: ¡Retrocedan! ¡Disparen en los puntos vitales!

Aldeana: ¡Nuestras casas están ardiendo! – Se lamentó llorando

Gandalf: ¡Cuidado, vienen trolls! ¡Enormes trolls!

Soldado: ¡Tomaron la muralla! ¡Estamos perdidos! – Grito entrando en pánico

Aldeana: ¡Por favor! ¡Protejan esta ciudad!

Aldeana: ¡DEFIENDANOS!

Dos trolls destruyen la gran estatua del paladín de Gondor. Gandalf los elimina rápidamente con ayuda de los arqueros

Orco: ¡Mátenlos ahora!

Gandalf: ¡Retirada! ¡Esta pelea ha terminado! ¡Huyan a los muros interiores!

Orco: ¡Muerte a todos ustedes!

Denethor estaba paralizado por el terror. No aguanto más este infierno y se clavó la espada en el estómago: no tenía sentido seguir viviendo en un mundo sin Gondor y reinado por la oscuridad…

Soldado: ¡Deténganlos!

Todos los gondorianos luchaban desesperadamente. Un troll lanza con fuerza a un soldado de Dol Amroth que ya había aniquilado a muchas de esas bestias. La gente en el camino pisoteaba los cadáveres de ambos bandos, y los descuidados morían incinerados. Varios soldados cayeron mordidos por los orcos

Gandalf: ¡Peleen! ¡Peleen con el alma! ¡Peleen por sus vidas! – Sin embargo muchos otros siguieron huyendo despavoridos al segundo nivel, aunque algunos reflexionaron, dieron media vuelta y se lanzaron hacia la batalla y el fin del mundo. Tal vez no tenían las mejores armas, ni las mejores armaduras, ni los soldados más aguerridos, pero tenían algo que no tenía ninguno de los siervos de Sauron, y esa era la mejor defensa que podían tener: **El CORAJE**

**FIN**


End file.
